


Tennis

by Schroder



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroder/pseuds/Schroder
Summary: "I tried knitting, crocheting, painting- why are you so terrible at art?"Itachi said nothing, a bitter expression on his face.





	Tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its 12 am and I am sick, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I wrote this on my phone, so if there are any mistakes they will not be fixed sorry. Also I think this exists within an au? Lets just say it does okay
> 
> Okay

Itachi sat down on the couch opposite his brother. He wasn't sure what to expect. Lately, Sasuke had been ignoring him, and shooting smug looks at the other from afar.

Currently, Sasuke was seated with his legs crossed and his hands triumphantly clasped over his knees. This was very out of character for Sasuke, and Itachi was not very excited to hear what his brother had to say.

"Don't look so nervous, Itachi. I only want to speak with you,"

"What about?"

Sasuke got up from his position, reaching behind the couch and grabbing a tennis racket. He strolled over to where Itachi sat and waved the racket in his face.

Itachi shoved the racket away from his face and glared at his younger brother. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I realized I'd never be as smart as you are, according to dad, so I took up some other activities, that I know you suck at,"

Itachi crossed his arms. The statement had wounded his pride, but he wouldn't admit it.

"I tried knitting, crocheting, painting- why are you so terrible at art?"

Itachi said nothing, a bitter expression on his face.

Sasuke stifled a chuckle, and continued his monologue. "Anyway, I soon realized that I suck at art too. Must run in the family. So I tried something else." He turned and pointed his racket at Itachi, expecting him to guess what it was that he tried.

Itachi shrugged, "Tennis?"

Sasuke dropped his tennis racket in disappointment. "No, dumbass. Baseball."

How was he supposed to know that? It wasn't a baseball bat he was waving around dangerously. "Excuse my mistake then,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I tried baseball. After I suffered a severe infection after sliding on the ground, I turned to a sport that didn't involve violent levels of ground contact."

He whipped the tennis racket, almost knocking over an innocent vase. 

"I assume you turned to sword fighting, seeing as how good you are at swinging around heavy objects."

"God, shut up Itachi. No, I tried tennis. Sword fighting? Are you an idiot?" Sasuke sneered at his older brother, prompting the other to give a confused look at the younger. Was it something he said?

"At Naruto's request, I tried tennis with him, and I've discovered that I am indeed, a tennis prodigy."

"A prodigy."

"Yes. A tennis prodigy. Are you jealous?"

"Yes, very jealous." But mostly proud. Sasuke had found something to be proud of!

Sasuke smiled. "Good. I challenge you to a match. We'll decide once and for all who's the better brother."

Wait, what? Is that what this is about?

**Author's Note:**

> Can we celebrate my first Naruto fic? I think this is an accomplishment. It's so stupid but I hope it was at least funny


End file.
